Besos
by heyimtephy
Summary: Eso era todo, no permitiría que se saliera con la suya de nuevo, el tendría que jugar su mismo juego.


Damián tenia toda la tarde reflexionando sobre el comportamiento extraño de Raven. No hace mucho tiempo había podido controlar sus poderes sobre sus emociones y los cambios eran notable, se le podía ver mas expresiva, reía libremente y mostraba afecto con todos, como abrazos, palmaditas en la espalda; cosas comunes entre amigos.

No es que le molestara la nueva faceta de la chica pero es que a pesar de esas pequeñas acciones con sus compañeros con el es quien se ha comportado más extraño.

 _Seis._

Es el numero que llevaba por el momento en su lista, seis besos, no abrazos, no palmadas en la espalda, no, con el solo eran besos. Eran inocentes pero lo estaban volviendo totalmente loco.

Escucho que la puerta de la sala se había abierto, dejando entrar aquella persona que había estado evitando desde la mañana con un Titus siguiéndole los pasos.

"Aquí estas, vamos al parque. ¿Nos acompañas?"

'Si' , pensó.

Pero en este momento todavía se sentía extraño con ella a su alrededor necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar, "En estos momentos estoy ocupado, será la próxima vez"

"De acuerdo chico pájaro"

Se dedico a observarla mientras salía junto con el perro, recontando todos lo momentos que habían hecho que su cabeza estuviera ahora hecha un lío.

 **#1.- Nudillos.**

Entraba a la sala de vigilancia en donde se encontró ahí sentada a la demonio del equipo mirando unos videos de la ciudad.

"¿Que haces aqui?"

"Hoy me toca patrullar, solo estoy viendo si hay algún crimen"

Ya no le respondió, se sentó a unos cuantos centímetros de ella en una silla vacante para comenzar con su rutinaria revisión del computador.

"¿Que te paso?"

No comprendía su pregunta hasta que observo como sus ojos se posaban en una parte especifica de su cuerpo, sus manos, no lo había notado antes, pero sus nudillos estaban sangrando.

"Estaba Entrenando" Encogió los hombros no dandole importancia.

"Déjame ver," la chica se arrodillo enfrente de el para tomar sus dos manos en las suyas acercando sus labios a sus nudillos dándoles un pequeño beso dejando pasar entre ellos una onda de energía negra desapareciendo las pequeñas cortadas junto con la sangre.

"Listos, como nuevos", le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mirando como había curado sus manos

"ya es tarde, mejor me voy" y como si nada hubiera pasado se esfumo de ahí.

 _'¿Pero que demonios fue todo eso?'_

 **#2.-Mejilla**

Era Miércoles, que a una petición insistente de Garfield ahora se había convertido en Miércoles, noche titánica de películas, y por eso ahora todos se encontraban frente el televisor disfrutando de una película.

Esta noche era a elección de Jackson, en pocas palabras, Disney: El rey león.

"Viejo, mira, ese eres tu" Garfield apuntaba a Damian cuando la escena de Scar viendo a un Mufasa caer por el precipicio apareció en el televisor.

"Eso es grosero Garfield" Kory le reprimió.

"Si, y tu eres Mufasa cayendo, yo que tu me cuidara Gar" le defendió Raven haciendo que el chico verde pusiera una cara de susto.

Volteo a verla para darle una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento que ella le devolvió en seguida.

—-

"No alcanzaron las palomitas" gimoteaba Wally al termino de la película.

"Es eso por que te las comiste todas….junto con toda la comida viejo"

"Debo decir que esta fue una grande elección Jackson"

"Nunca subestimes el poder Disney Kory" le dijo el moreno contento "aunque no afecta a Damian"

"No es un filme muy memorable, pero disfrute las referencias a Hamlet"

"¿Ham- _que_?"

"Damian es tu turno de recoger, no olvides apagar todo cuando termines" la mayor le recordó levantándose de su asiento flotando hacia la puerta "ha sido una espléndida velada, buena noches a todos"

"Oye Wally, una carrera" grito el verde convirtiéndose en un cheetah.

"Me encantaría volver a patear tu trasero amigo"

Los dos salieron disparados hacia sus habitaciones con un Jackson detrás de ellos. Dejando a Damian y Raven solos frente al televisor.

"Aquí tienes mi basura chico maravilla" le comento ella entregándole un vaso en su manos " yo también me paso a retirar, buenas noches"

"Buenas no-"

Ni siquiera pudo parpadear al sentir como unos labios se posaban en su mejilla en lo que era un susurro de un beso. Cuando reacciono noto que la mujer ya no estaba ahí.

 _'¿Realmente había pasado eso?'_ Sorprendido, poso una mano en su mejilla, se sentía caliente.

No, definitivamente no lo había imaginado.

 **#3.- Hombros**

Damian odiaba la magia y el hecho de que ahora Kory estuviera suturando sus heridas era una de sus razones.

Habían estado peleando con un nuevo villano, Mumbo Jumbo se hacia llamar, trataba de robar un banco, lo mas patético que podía hacer un villano, realmente era primerizo, pero toda su confianza se fue por la borda cuando saco una varita...era mago.

La magia era impredecible e incontrolable pero lo que mas odiaba era sentirse vulnerable por ella, y mas cuando un principiante le había hecho daño.

"He terminado, ahora trata de reposar."

" _TT,_ yo no necesito reposar"

"Lo digo en serio, esas heridas se pueden abrir muy fácil" escucho que le decía la mayor desde la salida de la enfermería.

"Lo que sea" Se levanto de la camilla para ponerse la parte superior de su uniforme.

"Hey ¿como estas?" era Raven ni siquiera había sentido cuando entro.

"Nada grave"

"Perdón por no poder curarte" le dijo mientras veía sus nuevas heridas vendadas.

"No es tu culpa"

"Si es mi culpa, me distraje y por eso ahora tu estas herido, por defenderme"

"No me arrepiento de lo que hice, aun así su hechizo te toco y perdiste tus poderes"

"De todas formas, lo siento, en cuanto recupere mis poderes te curare...¿Te duelen?"

"Nada que no pueda soportar" la verdad es que si le dolía un poco pero eso era algo que no le iba a decir.

"Sabes, Mi madre tenia un método muy efectivo para curar mis heridas" sintió como una de sus manos se posaba sobre su hombre dañado.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar a que se refería, sus labios se posaban sobre su hombro dandole un pequeño beso, deslizando suavemente su mano desde su hombro hasta el pecho.

"Estas curado."

"No seas tonta, eso no hizo nada" la vio reírse de él antes de irse.

Tenia que admitir que a pesar de la simplicidad de la acción no podía negar que se sentía mejor.

 **#4.- Nariz**

Se encontraban paseando a Titus en el parque de la ciudad, una rutina que habían adoptado desde hace bastante tiempo.

Todo iba bien hasta que al perro se le hizo divertido tirarse al lodo en la persecución de una ardilla, para al final de su ruta toparse con un bote de la basura, ahora estaba cubierto de todo eso.

Damián solo podía ver como Raven se agachaba ante Titus quitándole unas cáscaras de plátano de su pelaje "Eres un perro muy travieso" le dijo la mujer acariciando sus orejas llenas de lodo "Aun así eres mi favorito" le planto un pequeño beso en nariz. Acción que Damian no aprobó.

"Eso solo te provocara gérmenes"

"Titus no tiene gérmenes"

"Esta lleno de lodo y basura, cosas que lamento informante están llenas de microorganismos patógenos. Vámonos, hay que bañarlo antes que se enferme"

"Estas siendo paranoico Damian" con la correa en sus manos Raven se le acerco para poder parase de puntitas y darle un beso tronador en su nariz.

"Ahora tu también tienes nuestros gérmenes, Doctor"

 **#5.- Frente**

"Viejos! ¡Es viernes por la noche!. ¡FIESTA!"

"¡ _Shh.._.! Robin esta de malas Gar" Wally le respondió.

Los dos voltearon para ver al líder sentado frente al telecomunicador con una postura rígida y un profundo ceño en su frente, si, definitivamente ahí estaba un robin muy molesto.

"Sera mejor que nos vayamos"

"¡ _GAR!_ "

"¡Yo no fui!" grito el verde asustado de Raven quien había entrado como todo un demonio al lugar.

"¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir? ¡No uses mi ropa para dormir en ella, esta llena de pelos!"

"Son de Titus, lo juro"

"¡SON VERDES!"

"Amigo eso no se hace" el velocista le dedicaba una mirada juzgadora.

"¡No me pueden culpar! es extra suavecita y huele bien, en especial tu ropa interior"

"Te voy a dar tu extra suavecita-"

La amenaza de Raven termino cuando sintió algo pasando entre ella y el verde a una alta velocidad.

Ahí clavado en la pared se encontraba un batarang.

"LARGO" escucho la voz de su líder, ni siquiera había notado que estaba ahí.

No paso ni un segundo cuando los dos chicos salieron despavoridos de ahí, ella solo volteo para ver a su líder ahí parado con una mirada asesina en su rostro.

"Tu también Raven" le dijo para volver a sentarse en la silla y darle la espalda "su escándalo solo me distrae, necesito resolver esto para Batman, así que fuera de aquí"

"Este es un lugar libre"

Nuevamente el aura amenazante de Robin la rodeaba "...Esta bien...solo me haré un Te y me iré".

—

Damian regreso a su investigación. Su padre le hablo esa tarde, no con buenas noticias, al parecer Deathstroke había regresado y por la cara que tenia el Batman no eran cosas buenas.

Estaba apunto de volver a leer el reporte por onceava vez cuando vio como una taza era colocada a su lado.

"Tienes que relajar un poco tu cuerpo, si sigues así te vas a lastimar la espalda" no podía ser posible que todavía ella no se fuera.

"..."

Ya no escucho nada de la chica cuando una mano tomaba su barbilla para hacer girar su rostro a su lado derecho y con unos dedos le levantaban un poco el rostro para que su mirada se conectara con la de Raven.

"¿Que haces?" le dijo sorprendido.

Siguió observado como la chica se acercaba un poco para darle un ligero beso por arriba del espacio que existía entre sus cejas.

"Tu ceño se esfumo, por lo menos ahora hay un músculo relajado en tu cuerpo"

 **#6.- Espalda.**

Tenia bastante horas en el gimnasio, debido a la temperatura tan alta ya había dejado en el olvido su playera para continuar entrenando con solo su pantalón deportivo.

"¡Damian!"

Escucho alguien que lo llamaba viendo como Raven entraba corriendo a su dirección

"Escóndeme" Sin mas lo agarro de los hombros para colocarse atrás de el.

"¿Por que?"

"Kory me quiere llevar de compras, deja te digo, esa mujer tiene una obsesión con las compras"

"¡ _Raven!_ "

"Pero tu puedes tele-" trato de voltear a verla pero la chica, ya flotando detrás de él, le agarro su rostro para impedirle el movimiento.

"Shh...ahi viene"

Tenia razón, ya que la mujer mayor entraba por las puertas del gimnasio, mientras el cuerpo de la bruja se juntaba al suyo, acurrucándose en su espalda para impedir ser vista.

"¡Oh! Hola Damian" le saludo alegremente Starfire "¿Has visto a Raven? la vi pasar por aquí"

¿Realmente eran tan tontas las dos? Era obvio que estaba detrás de el. No iba a seguir sus juegos tontos, tenia que seguir su entrenamiento.

"Puede ser posib—- _arg_ —no, no la he visto"

"Si la vez dile que me busque ¿si?" recibió una cara de confusión por parte de Kori, quien se retiraba continuando su búsqueda.

"¡Me mordiste!" se encontraba pasmado mientras se volteaba para ver a Raven.

"Gran amigo que eres casi me vendes"

"Raven", le dijo mas despacio, parece que no lo escucho bien "Me mordiste...en la espalda"

"Agradece que no te desaparecí" Marchaba molesta fuera del gimnasio sin responderle el motivo de su acción.

Era muy extraño, la verdad es que no fue el mordisco el que lo sorprendió, si no como lo hizo, no le dolió, y si lo tenia que admitir fue una sensación agradable. Sus dientes sostuvieron solo una pequeña porción de su piel para después rozar sus labios ahí y succionar el pedazo de piel que había mordido.

Se miro al espejo para ver la evidencia de las acciones de la bruja en su espalda y ahí a nivel de su codo se estaba formando alrededor de una marca de dientes un color violeta, mas que una mordida parecía un chupeton. El solo de recordar lo que le había hecho hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara.

 _'Genial, ahora necesito darme una ducha bien fría'_

—-

Ahora se encontraba parado recargado en la mesa llegando a su conclusión: sin duda alguna ella estaba jugando con el, ademas, cuando quería confrontarla sobre lo que hacia siempre desaparecía o lo distraía antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respeto.

Escucho de nuevo la puerta de la entrada abrirse, dejando nuevamente la presencia de su dolor de cabeza pasar por ellas.

"Olvide algo" escucho decir mientras se acercaba a el, no veía que se detuviera hasta estar por su enfrente alzando una mano para pasarla por detrás de él, inclinado su cuerpo con el suyo.

"Que, que ¿Qué haces?"

"¿De que hablas?...solo tomaba la correa de Titus de la mesa que esta detrás de ti" al parecer escucho el pánico en su voz por que inmediatamente se alejo de su cuerpo con la correa del perro en su manos.

Que Estupido, pensó qué tal vez le iba a dar otro beso, realmente lo estaba volviendo paranoico.

"Bueno, ahora si me voy, ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?"

"Paso."

"Bien" le dijo mientras se apoyaba de su hombros para pararse sobre las puntas de sus pies depositando un dulce beso en la comisura de sus labios, tomándolo desprevenido por séptima ocasión. "Nos vemos"

Esto era todo, no permitiría que se saliera con la suya de nuevo, el tendría que jugar su mismo juego. Tomo su muñeca fuertemente para evitar que otra vez pudiera huir de él.

"¿qu-" ella no pudo terminar cuando él se inclino dejando que sus labios se presionaran torpemente sobre los suyos junto con un abrazo que aferraba su cuerpo. Inmediatamente noto el cuerpo de su compañera ir rígido en sorpresa entre sus brazos. Intento aplicar mas presión sobre sus labios, pero la carencia de respuesta le había dado a entender que había cometido un enorme error.

Trato de separarse y enfrentar la vergüenza de sus acciones cuando sintió como unos puños se le aferraban firmemente a la parte superior de su uniforme deteniendo su acto.

Ahora sorprendiéndolo a él, podía sentirla suavizando sus labios con los de el. No paso mucho tiempo en cerrar nuevamente los ojos para volverse dejar llevar por esa increíble sensación que ella le brindaba.

Damian dejo a sus manos atreverse a acariciar a su acompañante desde su rostro, su cuello, su cintura, hasta llegar a sus caderas donde pararon y con fuerza la presionaron lo mas posible a su cuerpo. La acción hizo que ella dejara salir de su boca un suave suspiro, mientras sus delicadas manos ahora jugaban con su cabello, haciendo que un gruñido saliera de su garganta.

Sus labios se tocaron una y otra vez, pasando de la suavidad a algo mas desesperado mientras que sus manos se encargaban de explorar sus cuerpos.

Era la primera vez que se sentía así, sentía una calidez intensa por dentro de su corazón.

"Te costo bastante tiempo unir mis pistas" le dijo sin aliento con sus labios y mejillas enrojecidas.

No tardaron mas para volver a unir sus bocas en un beso mas lento.

Ahora él tenia que actualizar su lista de besos.


End file.
